APARTEMENT 666
by Aqua Amaterasu
Summary: Hallo.. aku baru aja bikin account ini, masih sedikit bingung cara ngegunainnya,. hhehe. biasanya aktif di wp, sama account lainnya.. ini fic pertama di website ini.. mohon bantuaaannya.. :) "JANGAN ada wanita di lantai 6.."


**TITLE : APARTEMENT 666**

**AUTHOR : zahra_rainyrain aka Song Kyu Ra**

**GENRE : MYSTERY, HORROR, ETC**

**MAIN CAST :Park Chan Yeol (Exo) _ Lami (SM-Rookies) _ Choi Jin Ri_Sulli (fx)**

**RATING : PG-16**

**LENGHT : ONESHOT**

**DISCLAIMER : Cerita milik author. Tokoh dan yang lainnya milik tuhannya masing-masing. Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka.**

**WARNING : NO BASH! NO COPAS! NO PLAGIAT! NO SILENT READERS!**

**SUMMARY** : _**"jangan pernah ada wanita di lantai 6"**_

Seorang namja berjalan cepat di sebuah koridor rumah sakit, wajahnya tampak berseri-seri, dan cerah persis seperti matahari sore yang mulai menyerbu masuk melalui bilik-bilik jendela. Pemuda itu kini setengah berlari menuju sebuah ruang rawat inap tempat gadis cantik yang tengah di rawat sejak sebulan yang lalu. Gadis itu adalah adik kesayangannya yang berumur 13 tahun bernama Park Lami. Sedangkan ia sendiri bernama Park Chan Yeol mahasiswa yang menginjak tahun kedua di Universitas swasta.

Pria itu juga membawa sebuah kado berukuran kecil berisi boneka _Patrick star_ di balik tas ranselnya. Senyumannya tetap mengembang jelas di wajah tampannya. Ah, sangat tampan memang, ia memang berubah menjadi lelaki tampan, periang, juga tangguh sepeninggal orang tua mereka 6 tahun yang lalu. Mereka meninggal bersama saat mobil mereka menghantam pohon di sekitar hutan yang menuju rumah kolega eommanya. Chan Yeol dan Lami kini hanya hidup berdua dengan uang sisa warisan ayahnya.

"Lami-ah!"

"ah, oppa. Kau lama sekali.. aku sudah ingin pulang.. dan apa itu di balik ransel mu? Wah kado untukku.. isinya boneka _patrick_ kesukaanku kan, oppa?" gadis itu memekik kegirangan, ia sudah tampak rapi dengan baju casual ditambah bando pink di rambutnya. Chan Yeol membelai rambut Lami lalu mulai mengangkat barang-barang kepunyaan adiknya itu menuju mobilnya. Hari ini adalah kepulangan Lami dari rumah sakit semenjak ia di rawat inap selama seminggu karena gejala tifus yang di deritanya.

"nah, Lami, kita akan segera tiba di apartemen baru kita." Ujar Chan Yeol saat dalam perjalanan pulang. ya, hari ini pun mereka akan menempati apartemen baru mereka. Maklum saja jarak sekolah Lami dan Chan Yeol memaksanya untuk pindah. Padahal rumah peninggalan orang tua mereka masih nyaman dan layak untuk di tinggali, namun mereka cukup lelah jika harus pulang pergi dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh itu. Chan Yeol pun menyewa apartemen yang jauh lebih dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Kebetulan, apartemen barunya nanti adalah apartemen milik saudara jauhnya, sehingga uang sewa pun lebih murah.

"oppa. Apartemen ini terlihat sudah tua ya? Air disini pun keruh. Aku jadi malas mandi." Lami merengut kesal saat tiba di apartement baru mereka.

"hm, apartement ini di sewakan sangat murah pada kita, mungkin karena apartement ini cukup tua. Tapi ini masih cukup bagus kan? Oppa kemarin sore yang menata letak barang-barang kita. Dan untuk air, nanti akan kutanyakan pada paman supaya air disini bisa sedikit lebih jernih. Untuk sekarang kau mandi pakai air ini saja ya?"

"hm, baiklah. oppa bolehkah aku melihat-lihat di sekitar sini?"

"mwo? Kau ini baru saja sembuh kan? Lebih baik kau beristirahat Lami. Dua hari lagi kau juga harus kembali ke sekolah kan?"

BLUG!

Suara benda berat terdengar terjatuh dari balik pintu. Chan Yeol setengah terkejut, begitu pun Lami. Mereka pun melihat keadaan di luar pintu, namun hasilnya tak ada apapun. Tak ada benda terjatuh atau seseorang di luar sana. Lorong di sekitar apartemen pun terlihat lengang, angin pun seperti enggan masuk ke lorong tersebut.

"kurasa itu suara dentuman dari tetangga kita. Nanti kita berkenalan dengan mereka ya Lami." Chan Yeol menenangkan dan mengajak Lami untuk kembali masuk kedalam. "oppa akan membeli beberapa bahan makanan untuk makan malam kau istirahat disini saja sambil menonton tv. Ok?"

"ok. Jangan terlalu lama oppa. Aku mulai lapar." Teriak Lami saat Chan Yeol menutup pintu. Lami menghela nafas dan menyalakan tv. Acara yang biasa ia tonton di sore hari adalah kartun berwarna kuning dan sahabatnya yang berwarna merah muda_. Spongebob squarepants._ Tapi kali ini Lami malas menontonnya. Ia mengambil beberapa jeruk dari balik kulkas. Buah kesukaanya memang jeruk segar, Chan Yeol tak pernah lupa untuk membelinya setiap ia berbelanja.

Bruk.

"aih.. jeruk satunya menggelinding." Gerutu Lami saat melihat jeruk yang ia pegang itu menggelinding bebas ke arah pintu. Lami mendengus, dan mengambil jeruk itu. karena terlihat sedikir berdebu jeruk itu pun digeseknya di baju putih nya.

Blug! Blug!

Lagi-lagi suara dentuman itu kembali terdengar di balik pintu. Lami menoleh cepat ke arah pintu ia pun mengadah ke sebuah lubang kecil yang terukir manis di balik pintu. Lubang yang sangat kecil seperti lubang sebuah sedotan. Ia tak ingin membuka pintu untuk melihat siapa atau benda apa yang ada di luar sana. Namun ia ingin mengintipnya lewat celah tersebut. Lami mengambil kursi plastik pendek yang terletak di sebelah toiletnya dan menaruhnya di depan pintu. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai naik dan berdiri di atas kursi tersebut. Matanya mulai mendekat pada lubang itu. seperti dugaanya, lagi-lagi tak ada benda atau siapapun di luar sana, masih lengang dan kosong. Lami Menarik nafas lega dengan matanya yang masih berusaha mencari suara apakah yang di luar pintu tadi.

"kyaaa..! oppa! Oppa! Kau dimana? Oppa!" tiba-tiba Lami berteriak dan memundurkan kepalanya dari lubang tersebut. Ia baru saja melihat sosok wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya. Bola matanya kosong dan berlubang mengeluarkan darah kering di sekitar kelopak matanya. Lami memekik ketakutan sambil membenamkan wajahnya dalam kedua pahanya.

Brak. Brak. Brak.

Suara pintu seperti ada yang mengetuk membuat Lami menjerit sejadi-jadinya. Ketukan yang semula sangat pelan berubah menjadi keras dan seperti ingin mendobrak pintu tersebut. Di sela-sela ketukan itu pun terdengar suara batuk yang menyeramkan milik seorang wanita. Lami menjerit dan menjerit hingga ia tak bersuara. Lami pun tersedak, dan di dalam mulutnya keluar rambut panjang yang tiba-tiba menjuntai dari balik tenggorokannya. Lami Menarik rambut itu keluar dari mulutnya namun rambut itu seperti tak berujung. Rambut itu menjuntai lebih panjang, panjang, dan..

"Lami-ah? Bangun! Lami! Mengapa kau tertidur sambil memegang jeruk?" suara Chan Yeol menyelamatkan Lami dari mimpi buruknya. Lami terengah-engah dengan keringat yang membasahi rambut serta lehernya. Saat terbangun Lami seketika memeluk Chan Yeol erat dan menangis.

"kau mimpi buruk, eoh? Kau pasti lupa membaca doa. Kau jadi mimpi buruk seperti ini. Sudahlah, ada oppa disini..uljimaa.. kau sudah masuk SMP tak pantas menangis." Chan Yeol menenangkannya seraya menepuk pelan punggung adiknya yang menangis di pelukannya. Jeruk? Lami hanya mengambil jeruk itu di sekitar dapur namun mengapa ia bisa tertidur di ruang TV? Seingatnya ia tak pernah kembali lagi ke ruang TV saat mengambil jeruk itu. ah, entahlah.,

Beberapa hari kemudian, Lami sudah mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya, namun sikap nya akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh sehingga membuat Chan Yeol khawatir. Seperti saat ini,Chan Yeol tampak berwajah cemas saat ia belum juga menjemput Lami dari sekolahnya. Ia harus di hadapkan pada setumpuk tugas yang menunggunya di depan mata. Ia berusaha menghubungi Lami lewat ponsel nya namun belum ada jawaban dari sebrang sana. Hanya satu alasan mengapa ia begitu khawatir, itu dikarenakan Lami yang baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya dan ia pun akhir-akhir ini sering merasa ketakutan. Ia tahu Lami sudah cukup besar untuk membuatnya tak berlebihan untuk mengkhawatirkannya, namun ia hanya mempunyai Lami. Satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang masih tersisa di korea. Karena yang lainnya berada di luar negeri.

"tenanglah Chan Yeol. Lami pasti bisa pulang dengan selamat , ia sudah besar, dan pasti teman-temannya bersedia mengantarnya. Jarak antara apartement mu dengan sekolahnya kan hanya beberpa meter. Kau tak perlu begitu khawatir." Tukas seorang gadis menepuk pundak Chan Yeol yang tak bisa fokus pada tugasnya.

"ah, ne. Gomawo Sulli ah, aku jadi lebih tenang." Ujar Chan Yeol sambil tersenyum pada yeoja chingunya. Ia pun dengan serius mengerjakan semua tugasnya hingga tak terasa hari sudah mulai gelap. Sulli yang setia mendampinginya sejak tadi seperti merasa tak bosan. Maklum saja mereka baru saja meresmikan hubungan sejak satu bulan yang lalu.

"biar aku yang berikan pada dosen tugasmu ini. Kau pulanglah." Sulli mengambil beberapa berkas yang baru saja selesai. Chan Yeol tersenyum datar sambil mengusap rambut Sulli pelan. Lalu mengangguk.

"gomawo ne, kau gadis yang baik. Kau jam delapan ini ada kelas kan? Mianhae, aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang untuk saat ini."

"ne. Gwaenchanayo. kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. aku membawa mobil. Lagipula aku tahu kau harus segera pulang. Lami pasti telah menunggumu."

"ne, ah? Uhuk.. uhuk.." Chan Yeol merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh di dalam mulutnya, ia pun tersedak dan sedikit tidak nyaman akan hal itu. ia meraba mulutnya dengan lidah, ternyata ada rambut di mulutnya. Chan Yeol pun membalikan badannya untuk membelakangi Sulli. Chan Yeol Menarik rambut itu yang tersangkut di dalam tenggorokannya. Namun rambut itu tak putus. Semakin di tarik membuat tenggorokannya sangat kesakitan.

"gwaenchana?" tanya Sulli sedikit khawatir.

"ah, ne.." ucap Chan Yeol dengan suara parau.

"benarkah kau tak apa?"

"uhuk-uhuk.." Chan Yeol merasa tenggorokannya sangat kesakitan. Sulli pun membalikkan tubuh Chan Yeol ke hadapannya. Sulli menatap Chan Yeol yang menutup mulutnya, dengan hati-hati Chan Yeol membuka bekapan tangannya, Dan kemudian rambut itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari mulutnya. Bagian yang sudah di keluarkannya pun menghilang dengan tiba-tiba. Chan Yeol bergeming, itu mungkin hanya halusinasi.

"aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku pulang ya."

"benarkah? baiklah. Tapi sebelumnya, di nomor berapa kamarmu? Aku pernah mendengar desas-desus yang tak enak di apartemen itu."

"ah, jjinja? Aku tinggal di apartemen nomor 667,.ya, 667!"

"jeongmall? Itu berarti kau tinggal di lantai 6?"

"ne. Ah, ya..Dan mengenai desas-desus itu kau tak perlu menceritakannya padaku sekarang."

"eoh? ne. Arraseo. Pulanglah." Sulli memeluk tubuh namja itu beberapa detik, kemudian membiarkan Chan Yeol pergi meninggalkannya.

Chan Yeol berlari kecil di lorong Apartement di lantai satu. Ia harus berjalan cukup jauh untuk menemukan tangga darurat untuk mengantarnya menuju lantai 6. Ya, Chan Yeol memang tidak pernah naik lift sejak ia pernah terkunci di dalamnya, itu yang membuatnya trauma hingga selama ini ia hanya menggunakan tangga darurat jika ingin menuju lantai atas.

Brug!

"aish.." Chan Yeol mendengus karena menabrak seorang pria tua yang berjalan di depannya. Di lihat dari luarnya pria tua itu pasti seorang satpam yang bertugas menjaga Apartement ini.

"mianhae, aku tak melihatmu." Chan Yeol membungkuk, satpam itu tersenyum.

"ne. Gwaenchana. Kau penghuni baru di apartemen ini ya anak muda?"

"ne. Aku tinggal dengan adikku di lantai 6." Ujar Chan Yeol, satpam itu tiba-tiba menatap Chan Yeol lekat-lekat. lalu berjalan mundur seperti tak ingin terlalu dekat dengan tubuh Chan Yeol.

"jangan mendekat. Jangan mendekat! Aku tak mau terbunuh! Tidaak! Jangan..!" tukas Satpam itu tak karuan, lalu berlari terbirit-birit. Ada apa dengan dia? Apa wajah Chan Yeol menakutkan?

"ssh.. badannya saja besar. Tingkah aneh begitu.." gerutu Chan Yeol dan mulai menaiki anak tangga darurat.

"Chan Yeol.." panggil seseorang dengan pelan bahkan hampir samar-samar, Chan Yeol yang sedang menaiki tangga menuju apartement nya seketika terhenti."Chan Yeol.." suara itu terdengar lagi, Chan Yeol membenarkan posisi ranselnya dan pandangannya menoleh pada anak tangga di bawahnya. Gelap. Ya, apartement ini memang di rancang otomatis. Saat ada manusia yang melewati bola lampu maka lampu itu akan jika orang itu sudah melaluinya lampu itu akan padam kembali. Ia tak bisa melihat apapun, ia pun menggeleng pelan. Aneh.

"seperti ada yang memanggilku tadi. Ah, sudahlah." Gumam Chan Yeol kembali menaiki anak tangga. Namun beberapa detik kemudian suara yang memanggil namanya kembali terdengar. Chan Yeol kini terdiam dan menoleh kembali. Siapa yang mengerjainya seperti ini? Chan Yeol menyipitkan matanya ke bawah, sshhutts.. angin tiba-tiba berhembus menerpa tubuhnya. Chan Yeol memegang tengkuk lehernya,bulu kuduknya meremang seketika. Ia menuruni anak tangga yang telah dilaluinya memastikan tak ada siapa-siapa di situ. Namun kali ini ia menemukan sosok wanita berambut panjang dan menutupi seluruh wajahnya sedang memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam.

"nugu~a? Kau tak kedinginan duduk di lantai begitu?" tanya Chan Yeol. Wanita itu tak bergerak atau bergeming sedikit pun. Ia melihat baju wanita itu sudah lusuh juga kotor. Ia juga tak memakai alas kaki, dan rambutnya kecoklatan panjang menjuntai.

"hey! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chan Yeol lagi. Gadis itu tetap menangis. Chan Yeol bergidik, ia pun mulai berjalan mundur untuk menjauhinya.

Plak!

Deg.

Ada seseorang yang menepuk pundak Chan Yeol dari belakang. Chan Yeol menoleh pelan. Hah! Ternyata itu Lami, Lami tersenyum sambil melihat wajah pucat Chan Yeol.

"oppa lama sekali, aku tadi makan malam hanya dengan mie ramen. Aku tadi menunggumu, aku malah menemukanmu di anak tangga sambil berwajah pucat seperti ini. Oppa sakit?"

"eoh? Ah. Aku melihat seorang gad-" Chan Yeol menghentikan pembicaraannya saat jari telunjuknya mengarah pada gadis yang sedang meringkuk di bawah tadi. Chan Yeol terdiam, ia hanya beberapa detik mengalihkan pandangannya namun mengapa gadis itu menghilang dengan cepat.

"apa yang kau lihat..? tak ada siapapun disitu.. Ayo masuk ke kamar, oppa. Bantu aku mengerjakan tugasku yang tertinggal." Ajak Lami seraya menggandeng tangan Chan Yeol yang masih mematung. Chan Yeol mengangguk datar.

Ting. Tong!

Suara bel menggema ke seluruh ruangan mungil di balik apartemen Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol yang sedang memasak terlihat sangat sibuk, sehingga Lami yang membuka pintu. Lami tersenyum melihat orang yang berada di depannya. Itu Sulli, ia membawa satu keranjang buah-buahan segar dan beberapa kantung plastik lainnya. Lami segera membantu untuk membawakannya barang-barangnya.

"Lami? Aku punya kejutan untukmu. Nah, kemarin kakak iparku pulang dari singapura, dan ia membelikanku ini.." Sulli memberikan sebuah kotak berisi semua tokoh kartun Spongebob. Lami meloncat kegirangan seraya memeluk Sulli. Jelas saja itu adalah barang langka yang sangat limited edition.

"benarkah eonni ini untukku? Gomawo.." Ujar Lami bersemangat, sedangkan Chan Yeol tersenyum dari arah dapur melihat kedua wanita yang di sayanginya begitu akrab.

"ne. Sekarang aku akan ke dapur untuk menyimpan makanan ini di kulkas. Dan bertemu kakakmu.."

"biar aku saja eonni."

"ah, biar aku saja..ada yang mau aku bicarakan juga pada kakakmu."

"baiklah kalau begitu. Gomawo eonni. Neomu gomawo untuk hadiahnya."

Sulli tersenyum dan berjalan menuju dapur. Terlihat Chan Yeol begitu senang saat melihat kekasihnya berada di sampingnya menemaninya memasak. Sulli nampak serius memerhatikan keahlian Chan Yeol memasak, namun di benaknya ada satu hal yang harus di sampaikan. Dan itu sangat penting.

"Chan Yeol setelah selesai memasak aku ingin bicara sesuatu dulu padamu sebelum kau dan Lami makan."

"eoh? Sepertinya sangat serius nde? Tapi aku sangat lapar. Bagaimana jika selesai makan siang. Tentunya kau pun harus ikut makan siang dengan kami."

"hm. Baiklah kalau begitu"

Chan Yeol pun melanjutkan memasak hingga akhirnya selesai dan ia menatanya di meja. Sulli membantunya tanpa sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Chan Yeol sekilas menatapnya bingung. Karena tak seperti biasanya ia begitu serius.

"Lami. Kau makanlah yang banyak nde? Kau juga jangan terlalu sering memakan yang pedas dan asam, itu merusak lambungmu."

"Sulli eonni baik sekali.. iya eonni aku akan makan yang banyak. Seperti ini maksudmu..?"

"Lami!" bentak Chan Yeol pada adiknya yang sedang menyuap daging asap yang masih sangat panas kemulutnya. Tak hanya itu Lami pun memakan yang lainnya dengan lahap, ia seperti tak makan selama bertahun-tahun. Chan Yeol pun menahan tangannya untuk meraup sup daging dalam panci panas.

"Lami! Apa yang kau lakukan..?!"

"aku ingin makan, daging.. dimana daging.. aku ingin makan semuanya.." ujar Lami tak beraturan, ia tak menggunakan sumpit atau sendoknya, namun ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk melahap semuanya. Sulli mematung melihatnya. Chan Yeol pun tak bisa menahannya karena tenaga Lami seketika lebih kuat daripada kekuatan tubuh pria itu. Lami tersenyum menakutkan ke arah Chan Yeol dan Sulli dan setelah berhasil mengacak meja makan tersebut, Lami berlari menuju kulkas dan memakan semua daging yang masih mentah dengan lahap. Chan Yeol berusaha menghentikannya hingga sebuah cakaran mendarat sempurna di lengan kirinya.

"Chan Yeol jangan mengganggunya. Kau akan terluka. Ini lah yang mau aku ceritakan sejak tadi." Ujar Sulli seraya menghampiri Chan Yeol yang meringis kesakitan. Chan Yeol menatap Sulli lekat-lekat. rasa penasarannya memuncak, bagaimana bisa ia harus membiarkan adiknya itu makan dengan cara seperti hew*n seperti itu?

Setelah cukup lama, Lami pun akhirnya berhenti memakan sesuatu yang ada di hadapannya lagi. Kini Lami terbaring lemas di atas kasurnya sambil mengerang kesakitan. Ia terbatuk-batuk dan dengan pandangan kosong ia merenggangkan jari-jarinya. Chan Yeol melihatnya sangat cemas, namun ia tahu itu bukanlah adiknya yang sesungguhnya, bisa jadi itu adalah roh jahat yang masuk ke tubuhnya. Sulli pun memberikan obat penenang pada Lami, dan ternyata Lami bisa tenang dengan cepat.

"Lami sudah tenang sekarang. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Ikut aku." Ujar Sulli sambil berjalan ke arah pintu di temani Chan Yeol di belakangnya. Sulli berhenti tepat di depan kamar apartement milik Chan Yeol. Chan Yeol menutup pintu, ia dengan serius menatap kekasihnya itu.

"kau percaya makhluk halus?" pertanyaan bodoh keluar dari mulut Sulli, Chan Yeol mengerutkan kening.

"musun soriyeo?"

"ne, kau percaya adanya makhluk halus?"

"eoh?"

"itjanhayo, gedung apartemen mu ini di huni oleh makhluk halus. Aku tidak menakutimu atau Lami. Tapi aku mengatakan ini karena aku tahu sesuatu. Dahulu pernah terjadi sesuatu di sini, sesuatu yang buruk yang menimpa seorang gadis muda berumur 22 tahun. Gadis itu mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sangat protektife, karena begitu tertekan gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan namja itu, namun namja itu tak bisa menerimanya semudah itu. hingga akhirnya di suatu malam namja itu menusuk jantung gadis itu, dan mencongkel kedua bola mata indahnya dan mati mengenaskan tepat di lantai 6 ini. Kamar no 666"

"kau.. kau.. bercanda? Mengapa kau tau semuanya?"

"bukan hanya aku yang tahu semuanya, pemilik, orang sekitar, juga penghuni apartement lainnya pun tahu akan hal ini. Itu sebabnya selama ini Lami seperti itu. dan kau tau, hanya kau lah satu-satunya penghuni di apartemen lantai 6 ini. Kau tak mencurigainya sejak awal? Lihatlah di sekelilingmu, tak ada siapapun? Dari dua puluh lantai Hanya lantai enam lah yang di kosongkan, aku baru tahu hal ini dari temanku yang dulu pernah tinggal di apartement ini. Kau dan Lami harus segera pindah."

"aku percaya semua kata-katamu, namun untuk kali ini aku tak tahu harus percaya padamu atau tidak."

"Chan Yeol! Jika kau tak ingin pergi dari sini, tolong Lami ikut dan tinggal bersamaku!"

"aku tidak akan membiarkannya jauh dariku! Kau tahu itu kan? Mengapa kau jadi seperti ini Sulli?"

"Chan Yeol aku menyayangimu juga Lami..! alasan sesungguhnya adalah karena janji gadis yang meninggal itu. gadis yang meninggal itu mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencari kedua bola mata gadis yang tinggal di lantai 6 ini. Dan Lami adalah gadis berikutnya yang menjadi incaran makhluk itu. sudah banyak korbannya Chan Yeol."

Sreet..

Bayangan putih melintas cepat di sebelah mereka, Chan Yeol memundurkan badannya hingga punggungnya menempel di pintu. Ini sudah mulai gelap. Suasana mencekam tiba-tiba muncul saat terdengar tangis seorang wanita di ujung Lorong. Sulli terkesiap, ia tahu satu hal bahwa nyawanya tak lagi aman. Ia lupa satu hal bahwa seseorang yang menceritakan tentang hantu itu kepada penghuni apartemen lantai 6 ini akan mati. Maka dari itu tak ada satu pun yang berani memberitahu Chan Yeol tentang asal-usul apartement ini terkecuali Sulli.

"menginap lah kau di apartemen ku." ujar Chan Yeol sambil Menarik tangan Sulli masuk kembali ke dalam ruangan. Sulli terdiam di hadapan Chan Yeol, ia tak akan menceritakan bahwa nyawanya kini terancam. Namun ia begitu takut dan tak ingin ia mati secepat ini.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

Suara ketukan pintu sedikit keras membuat mereka kembali terkejut. Chan Yeol memastikan siapa yang mengetuk di balik lubang kecil. Tak ada siapapun, ia bernafas lega. Namun kemudian sebuah rambut panjang tiba-tiba menjulur keluar dari lubang kecil tersebut mengikat leher Chan Yeol, Sulli menjerit ketakutan. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Chan Yeol sudah terlihat susah untuk bernafas, Sulli menangis dan mencoba melepaskan rambut yang mengikat lehernya. Namun nihil, rambut itu sangan kuat. Hingga akhirnya Lami tersadar dan kembali menjerit melihat Chan Yeol yang sudah kehabisan nafas.

"oppa..! oppa!" pekik Lami seraya berusaha melepas rambut itu.

"aku mohon Chan Yeol bertahan lah.."

"oppa..! ku mohon kau harus bertahan demi aku..!" Lami menjerit sejadi-jadinya sedangkan Sulli masih sibuk mencari benda tajam untuk memotong rambut tersebut.

Crash!

Sulli berhasil menemukan sebuah gunting dan dengan susah payah memotong rambut itu. Dan perlahan ikatan rambut di leher Chan Yeol pun lepas sempurna. Chan Yeol Menarik nafas panjang seraya memeluk Lami erat. Sulli yang membawa gunting pun duduk lemas sambil menangis.

"kita hubungi polisi.." tukas Chan Yeol setelah menenangkan Lami. Sulli terhenyak dan memeluk tubuh Chan Yeol dari belakang, ia menangis dan menggeleng saat melihat Chan Yeol mulai memegang gagang telepon.

"andwae.. kita tak bisa menelpon mereka. Hantu itu akan marah, dan kita tak ada kesempatan untuk keluar dari sini dengan selamat. Sudah cukup aku yang akan mati, jangan ada korban lain juga."

Chan Yeol terdiam, apa maksud pembicaraan wanita ini?

"hantu itu mengincar nyawa yang berusaha menyelamatkan korbannya, dan aku telah mencoba menyelamatkanmu dengan memberitahumu semuanya, kini nyawaku lah yang menjadi incaran makhluk itu sebelum Lami." Tutur Sulli menambahkan. Chan Yeol seketika membalikan badanya menghadap Sulli. Sulli menelungkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya. Chan Yeol memeluk kekasihnya itu erat. Pantas saja satpam yang di temuinya waktu itu tak ingin membicarakan apapun padanya, ia berlari ketakutan karena Chan Yeol yang tinggal di lantai 6?

"_hihihihi.. kalian akan mati.." _suara menakutkan menggema ke seluruh ruangan membuat Sulli kembali menjerit ketakutan. Chan Yeol memutar kepalanya, dan matanya dengan lincah mencari makhluk yang mengganggunya itu. Sesosok gadis dengan rambut panjang menjuntai terlihat melayang di jendela balkonnya. Benar, mata gadis itu berlubang, wajahnya sangat mengerikan. Chan Yeol berteriak sedikit ketakutan. Ia mengambil tongkat Baseball di belakangnya dan mengarahkannya pada hantu perempuan itu. whussh.. hantu itu menghilang dengan sendirinya.

Chan Yeol bersimpuh di lantai bersama dengan Sulli dan Lami. Chan Yeol tidak mengerti apa sebenarnya yang benar-benar diinginkan oleh makhluk itu. Chan Yeol merutuki dirinya sendiri karena melibatkan kedua Yeoja yang di sayanginya menjadi terancam terbunuh.

"uhuukk...!" suara Sulli memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sulli terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah yang mengalir deras dari tenggorokannya. Lami menjerit ketakutan, dan seketika sebuah angin cukup besar cukup membuat jendela terbuka lebar, di tambah dengan gorden yang berkibar-kibar karena angin. Ternyata tak butuh waktu lama bagi makhluk itu untuk menghantar nyawa korbannya ke alam kematian.

"kurasa hantu itu menemukan korbannya lagi." Ujar salah satu penjaga apartemen pada rekan kerjanya. Mereka pun menggeleng dan berlalu pergi tanpa mempedulikan teriakan di dalam kamar 667. Keterlaluan, mereka terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Mungkin mereka masih menyayangi nyawanya. Namun apa di katakan sebagai manusia jika membiarkan seseorang mati percuma tanpa berusaha menolong. Entahlah, Chan Yeol pun hanya bisa memeluk tubuh Sulli yang terkulai lemas akibat banyak sekali darah yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ruangan yang semula berubin putih menjadi merah seketika.

"nana..nana.. nana.." suara menggema menyeruak di sela-sela ketakutan mereka. Chan Yeol memeluk Lami seketika. Air matanya mengalir deras. lami menjerit ketakutan begitupun Sulli yang tampak seperti tercekik. Chan Yeol segera menelpon ambulans beserta kantor polisi. Sedangkan Lami terlihat tak sadarkan diri akibat Shock melihat rambut keluar dari lubang hidung, telinga juga mulut dari kekasih kakaknya itu. Rambut hitam panjang yang tak berhenti menjuntai. Sulli menerawang, dadanya sesak, di sampingnya berdiri seorang wanita muda dengan rambut menjuntai disertai wajah buruk dan senyum menyeringai. Tak hanya itu wanita itu membawa sebuah gunting di tangan kirinya. Sulli ingin memanggil Chan Yeol yang berada di dapur untuk menghubungi bantuan, namun suaranya raib. Sulli meronta hingga wajah hantu wanita itu berada di depan matanya. hantu itu menghisap rambut yang keluar dari mulut Sulli.

"jangan pernah ada wanita di lantai 6.. hihihihi.."

Crak!

Gunting tersebut menancap sempurna di kedua mata milik Sulli. Darah segar seketika mengalir cukup deras dan menetes ke pipinya. Disela-sela penglihatannya yang memudar ia melihat hantu wanita itu ingin menancapkan gunting pada kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup milik Lami. Namun sayang Sulli sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk menolong Lami. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya namun Chan Yeol terdengar menangis dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kedua wanita yang tergeletak di hadapannya. Ia terus merutuki dirinya hingga akhirnya pihak kepolisian datang membantunya.

"tuan Chan Yeol, ayolah kau harus makan. Kau sudah tiga hari tidak makan."

"aku tidak mau makan suster. Aku ingin adikku kembali mendapatkan kedua matanya yang hilang. Dan nyawa kekasihku kembali." Ujar Namja itu tersenyum masam ke arah seorang Suster yang membawa makanan lembek di tangannya. Chan Yeol sudah selamat, Lami adik perempuannya pun selamat, namun tanpa kedua bola matanya. Sedangkan Sulli harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong Chan Yeol saat itu. chan Yeol teringat saat ia dan adik kecilnya itu bermain bersama, sungguh ini membuatnya sakit. Aparat kepolisian sungguh tidak manusiawi. Mereka datang ke tempat kejadian itu setelah teror selesai. Pengecut! Mereka tak ingin membantu siapapun yang akan meregang nyawanya di apartemen tersebut. Mereka sangat tidak ingin kehilangan nyawa dengan percuma untuk membantu.

"suster. Aku menyayangi adikku juga Sulli kekasihku." Pekik Chan Yeol.

3 Years Later

"Chagi~a..! tunggu aku.." Ujar seorang gadis muda bermata indah pada namja yang sudah beberapa minggu menjadi suaminya.

"Chagi.. tak apa kan kalau kita tinggal di apartement milik temanku dulu..? ya, walaupun dari luar tampak tua. Tapi fasilitas di dalamnya masih terawat dan bagus. Aku janji setelah bisnis ku ada kemajuan aku akan membeli rumah yang bagus untukmu."

"tenang saja, aku tak apa-apa tinggal disini, asalkan bersamamu." Goda wanita itu seraya memeluk suaminya. Mereka akan pindah ke apartment yang terlihat tua itu. terlihat jelas dari koper yang mereka bawa.

"kau ini, bisa saja menggoda suamimu. Ayo kita ke atas. Kita taruh barang-barag kita lalu kita memasak bersama."

"ne. Kita tinggal di lantai 6 kan?"

"ne. Kamar 666."

Mereka pun terlihat tampak bahagia. Tapi kejadian yang di alami Park Chan Yeol, pasti akan terulang..

"_Jangan pernah ada wanita di lantai. 6 . dan jangan pernah ada yang memberitahu makhluk itu pada penghuni lantai no. 6."_

_End._

PLEASE.. REVIEW :)


End file.
